gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ignatius Scourge
Admiral Neville Holmes (May 8, 1711 - ) was an Admiral of the Royal Navy, who made a name for himself raiding Spanish settlements and controlling trade going through the western ends of the Spanish Main. He later defected to piracy, and began a "guild" of various captains and pirates. History Early life Neville Bartholomew Holmes II was born in Edinburgh, Scotland, in 1711. His father, Neville Bartholomew Holmes I, was a descendant of King James VI of Scotland (King James I of England) and thus disliked the House of Hanover strongly. Being a mere carpenter, however, Mr. Holmes could do little. His mother, Margaret Holmes nee Edwards, was an English peasant who moved to Scotland after her family's farm was ruined by an arsonist villager. Neville had two older brothers, Kenneth and Malcolm, both of whom were interested in politics. Neville was raised as a carpenter, and enjoyed the profession. Shortly after he turned thirteen, his father dug himself into some deep trouble with a local Naval Officer. The five of them, leaving the rest of the family (their family was quite ancient) behind, fled to Essex, where they began a new life. Two years later, Mr. Holmes died, and Kenneth, the oldest, was left to support the family. Soon, however, Kenneth could not handle the carpentry business, and passed it down to Malcolm, and moved two London, where he got a job as a secretary for a Lord in Parliament. He constantly sent money, but that barely upheld the family. Malcolm, about a year after Kenneth earned his job, began to get mixed in with the wrong type of crowd. He became friends with a man named Richard Turpin, and they both became mischievous young fellows. Soon, Malcolm abandoned the carpentry business, and joined Turpin. Mrs. Holmes took Neville to London, where they bought an apartment, and lived not two blocks from Kenneth. Career in the Royal Navy Neville, now a bartender, soon became entranced in the idea of the Royal Navy. He soon enlisted, and was shipped off on the HMS Brunswick, a ship of the line, to the New World. Neville was stationed at Port Royal, near Fort Charles. After single-handedly leading a squadron of cadets to defeat a Spanish marine force which was invading the island, Neville was promoted to Lieutenant Commander aboard the HMS Victory, flagship of the First Lord of the Admiralty, Lord Matthew Faye I. After saving the oblivious First Lord of the Admiralty several times, he was promoted, by order of King George II, to admiral. He was stationed out of Turtling Bay, off the Yucatan Peninsula. He heavily suppressed trade out of Mexico, and even destroyed ports. He lead the Battle of Sisal, where the Spanih trade armada was docked. He made off with over one-hundred-thousand British pounds worth of gold, silver, and copper. Admiral Holmes reign of terror (in the eyes of the Spanish) lasted for several more years after Sisal, but would not last forever. Prisoner of War Admiral Holmes fleet conquered most of the Spanish, and seemed invincible. After many weeks, a detachment of Spanish marines attacked Turtling Bay, attempting to secure Edwards. After a ravaging battle, leaving the island in ruins (later rebuilt by Archibald Bane), Edwards was captured. Holmes was sent to Mexico City, where he was held prisoner, along with the surviving of his officers. They were treated poorly, and often beaten. Holmes was interrogated several times, leaving him scarred mentally, and physically. After a year of this, the three remaining of the once great fleet planned their escape. It went terribly, and only Holmes survived. He made it to the coast, where he planned to steal a Spanish sloop, and escape to Ambergris. However, he miscalculated where he was, and found himself in a Spanish port, under the attack of pirates. He hid on the edges of town, but was, nonetheless, captured. The pirates didn't make it far out of the gulf before a team of British attack ships attacked the pirates, and took several prisoners. Piracy When the British attack team found Holmes in the wreckage, they hauled him aboard. When they arrived in Ambergris several days later, the British governor ordered a firing squad to kill the pirates, as well as several Spanish captives that had been aboard the ship. Holmes was so horrified at this public display, he retired from the Admiralty, and settled down in Bluefields. After several years, he began to run poor. Finally, when British tax collectors came to take everything he had, Homes pounced. He drew his sword and pistol, and killed them. He then fled the town, and forged North to Santa Clara, where he enlisted in a pirate crew. Aboard the ship, he committed mutiny, and became the captain. He then changed his name to Ignatius Scourge, to begin a new life. The ship, known as the Black Stallion, ravaged the Caribbean for several months before being sunk. Scourge was thrown in jail, and stayed there for several weeks before being rescued by the infamous pirating captain, Jack Sparrow. After a short encounter with Jolly Roger, Scourge found himself a measly pirate on Port Royal. He made away with the Dark-water Stallion, a Royal Navy scout ship, and began his life once more as a pirate of the Caribbean! Statistics Levels Sword Gun Ships Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO